A Blue Sakura
by constantinite
Summary: complete/ republish/ Karena aku adalah Sakura dan biru adalah warnamu, Sakura biru akan mekar di hatimu. Suatu saat nanti./ Enjoy :)


**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**A Blue Sakura**

**.**

* * *

Sosok mungil itu semakin mendekap erat tubuhnya yang menggigil kedingingan. Sempitnya ceruk gua tempat dia bernaung sekarang tak cukup membantu membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat sedangkan pemandangan putih di hadapannya tidak tampak akan segera membaik dalam waktu dekat. Dia mengeluh dalam hati.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kau kedingingan?" Sosok mungil itu akhirnya membuka mulut untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan kawannya yang juga tengah duduk meringkuk di sampingnya. Uap dingin berhembus dari mulutnya tiap kali dia bicara.

"Hn,"

Sosok berbaju merah itu meringis mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, tetapi tidak lagi angkat suara. Untuk selanjutnya, dua insan itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sembari menunggu badai salju reda, menciptakan keheningan untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

.

.

_"_Ne, _Sasuke_-kun. Daijobu desu ka?"

_Gadis bermata __emerald__ itu membungkukkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan Sasuke yang tengah terduduk lemas di tanah. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka dan penuh tanah. Gadis itu meringis, tak kuasa melihat luka-luka Sasuke._

_"Hn."_

_Tangan mungil itu terulur pada Sasuke. Dengan canggung dan kikuk Uchiha kecil itu meraih uluran tangan rekan setimnya, kemudian bangkit dan berdiri di samping gadis yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya._

_"Hentikan itu!"_

_"_Nani_?" Mata_emerald_bulatnya memandang_onyx_miliknya, bingung._

_Sasuke membuang muka—dengan angkuhnya seolah ia tak merasa perlu berterimakasih pada gadis itu. Si gadis hanya terkikik kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke._

_"Sudahlah! Menyebalkan bicara denganmu!"_

_Dengan mata berbinar, gadis itu mengikuti Sasuke kembali menuju pusat desa, meninggalkan tempat di mana tim tujuh biasa berlatih._

_"__Chotto_Matte_, Sasuke-_kun_!"_

_"Pergi!"_

_Gadis itu hanya tergelak sebagai jawaban sembari kakinya berlari-lari kecil mengekori Sasuke yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya._

_._

_._

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua duduk diam menanti badai mereda. Masih tak ada suara dari keduanya. Hanya terdengar deru napas berat dan suara berderak dari tulang-tulang mereka yang kaku karena terlalu lama meringkuk. Lagi-lagi gadis berpipi merah itu melirik karibnya yang mengacuhkannya. Kepulan asap keluar dari hidungnya setiap kali dia bernapas. Udara semakin dingin saja.

Bosan dengan kesenyapan yang begitu lama, bibir gadis itu terbuka menggumamkan lirik sebuah lagu yang disukainya. Terdengar Sasuke berdecak, tetapi tidak menyuarakan nada menyebalkannya yang biasa. Gadis itu terkikik sejenak sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Suaramu buruk, kau tahu?" cela Sasuke dengan sadisnya.

Lagi-lagi gadis _emerald_ hanya itu terkikik, tidak merasa marah sama sekali. Itulah Sasuke dengan kata-kata sinisnya.

.

.

_"Kenapa kau perhatian sekali pada Sasuke sih? Kenapa padaku tidak?"_

_Gadis berbaju merah itu menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah membalut lutut Naruto untuk sekedar menatap salah satu sahabatnya yang tengah cemberut itu. Sebentuk senyum geli menghiasi wajahnya._

_"Kenapa memangnya?"_

_"Aku juga ingin kau perhatikan!"_

_Gadis itu tergelak, serasa ada puluhan tangan yang menggelitiki perutnya. Dia tertawa lepas hingga membuat air mata keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya yang berkilau. Naruto merengek marah. Buru-buru gadis itu menghentikan tawanya walaupun rasanya susah setengah mati. Sangat konyol melihat wajah Naruto sekarang._

_Dia terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk tegak menghadap Naruto. "Karena Sasuke-_kun_itu berbeda, Naruto," terangnya setelah berdehem sejenak._

_"Berbeda apanya?" tuntut Naruto dengan mata melotot tidak terima. "Kau selalu saja melebih-lebihkan Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto melengos sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal._

_Mata_emerald_bulatnya menatap Naruto geli. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum manis yang menenangkan. Mau tidak mau membuat Naruto mengubah ekspresi kesalnya._

_"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sayang Sasuke-_kun_, sih."_

.

.

_"Sasuke-_kun_!" Gadis itu menjerit seraya merentangkan tangannya panjang-panjang untuk meraih Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya._

_Sasuke berdiri bergeming. Tubuhnya bergetar berusaha menahan diri untuk meloloskan sisi lain dirinya yang kini tengah memberontak keluar. Perlahan satu sisi tubuhnya digerogoti simbol segel. Gadis itu menjerit sekali lagi saat melihat tanda kehitaman mulai menutupi sebagian tubuh Sasuke._

_"Jangan!" Lagi-lagi gadis itu menjerit. Air matanya sudah mulai merebak sementara tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai Sasuke._

_"Jangan, Sasuke-_kun_! Berhenti! Kumohon!"_

_Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya terkepal erat berusaha menahan diri. Di belakangnya, gadis rekan satu timnya tengah terisak. Berkali-kali dia berusaha bangkit, tetapi selalu jatuh._

_"Jangan, Sasuke-_kun_!"_

_Akhirnya dia bisa berdiri. Dengan terengah, dia menahan berat tubuhnya di kedua lututnya yang bergetar perlahan. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan walaupun mau tidak mau rasa sakit berhasil memecah konsentrasinya._

_"Jangan, Sasuke-_kun_!" ulangnya untuk yang kesekian kali._

_Perlahan digerakkannya kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri kaku tak jauh darinya. Dia tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang hendak menerjang musuh mereka yang berdiri jauh di depan. Dia belum sempat berpikir, tetapi tubuhnya sudah bergerak. Setengah melompat, gadis itu mendekati Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangan._

_Dengan segenap kekuatannya, dia merengkuh Sasuke dari belakang. Lengannya yang penuh luka mengunci gerakan Sasuke yang sudah hendak menerkam maju. Titik-titik air mata perlahan menetes, membasahi bahu Sasuke._

_Walau sekilas, dia bisa merasakan Sasuke membeku,kemudian berangsur-angsur tubuhnya kembali bergetar halus, masih di dalam pelukannya._

_"Sudah cukup, Sasuke-_kun_…" pintanya lirih dengan suara bergetar. Lengan yang memeluk Sasuke juga ikut bergetar halus. "_Arigatou, arigatou_…"_

.

.

Suara ranting yang berderik-derik heboh karena ditiup angin ribut berhasil membangunkan gadis itu dari tidur singkatnya. Rasa-rasanya dia baru tidur sekejap, tetapi begitu dia membuka mata keadaan sekelilingnya sudah gelap. Kali ini tidak ada hujan salju yang turun dengan deras.

Dia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum menoleh ke samping. Di tempat yang sama, Sasuke tengah duduk meringkuk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sasuke-_kun?_ Sudah lama reda?" tanyanya dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap mengantuk.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung. "Kenapa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kenapa menungguku di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke yang duduk sambil melipat lututnya mendengus sebal. Walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, sekilas terlihat rona merah muda di sekitar pipinya yang tirus.

"Kau jangan jadi gadis bodoh! Dasar! Tahu begitu aku tidak menunggumu bangun!" bentak Sasuke dengan suara nyaris bergetar. Buru-buru dia bangkit dan menyusup keluar dari ceruk gua yang menaunginya entah untuk berapa jam lamanya.

Sementara gadis itu masih mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya senyum manis merekah di wajahnya yang kusut. Dengan segera dia bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_Baka_! Injak bekas pijakanku! Saljunya tebal!"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum. Pipinya merona merah. Sepertinya kuncup-kuncup Sakura sudah mulai tumbuh di ladang es bocah itu.

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Ini fiksi pertama yang saya publish di akun stop for a moment =P buat yang belum tahu, saya bikin akun baru selama hiatus dari akun yang ini. Saya udah bikin 11 fiksi, 3 di antaranya multichap (rencananya -). Daaan akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mindahin fiksi-fiksi ke akun ini (karena ternyata saya juga macet di sana #headshot). Saya nggak ubah jalan ceritanya, hanya edit-edit EyD yang salah di sana-sini. Ceritanya nggak jelas ya lol. Mungkin series of eventnya juga kurang pas karena (jujurdeh) saya nggak nonton Naruto, cuma nonton yang Shippuuden ohohoho. Maaf kalau saya bikin kesalahan besar soal plot asli Naruto ._

_Anyway, semoga menikmati (kembali) dan terima kasih sudah membaca!_

**eternality **(a.k.a _stop for a moment_)

[Published: 04-25-11]

p.s. : harumangetsu on progress XP (next 3 chapter terakhir)


End file.
